My sister's perfect life
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren thinks her sister is lucky with the life she lives but doesn't get how she still manages to screw it up. Loren sees her sister change from a sweet girl into a diva. How will Loren react as her sister turns her back to her and hurt her more then she had ever expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! You can kill me now! I know that I have so many stories and I need to update those. But I got inspired to write this and I wanted to post this to get some feedback. So let me know what you think of it! As it sucks just tell me then I'll delete it. I have some ideas about the storyline will go but still I need your guys to tell me if it's good or not ;O I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! Oh and guys I think this is real will be ready to post tomorrow!**

**So let me know if you think I should continue this or not! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Hi my name is Loren Tate. I'm eighteen years old. My two best friends are Melissa and Adam. My hobbies are making music and fighting. I live in the valley with my mom my stepfather and my sister, well my half sister. Chloe isn't my real sister, she's my mom's daughter out of her first marriage with Jack. Who's actually also my stepfather. My dad ran of when I was four so my mom and Jack got back together. Chloe is four years older than me. When we were younger we used to be best friends. We're still friends but not as it used to be. When she grew older she became more mean to people even to my mom and her dad. I've to admit Chloe is really beautiful. She is a model from time to time and since she started dating Eddie Duran. The teen sensation of the moment she became more and more famous. When Eddie is around she acts like nothing is wrong. She's nice and helpful but when he's gone her real personality comes back. Not that she's a witch than or anything but than she is just more Chloe. I can't really explain. But still she's my sister and I love her to death. I also have a boyfriend named Tyler. He's five years older than me. My mom is still clearly bothered by that fact and I understand that she is worried, I totally do. It's just a little suffocating, you know what I mean? Tyler is also famous not like Eddie or anything but he did some movies and is now one of the main characters of a 'big' movie. So I don't see him a lot the past couple of weeks. Yeah in the weekends and we grab lunch sometimes together. I get it's important for him so I don't bother him about it. That's pretty much it. My life is pretty boring but I'll keep you posted if something happens.''

I wrote in my diary on the first page. My grandmother gave it to me a while ago. I just never wrote in it until now. I closed the diary and locked it with the little key. I took my silver necklace off and I laced the little key on it. I did my necklace back on and shove the little diary under my pillow. It was Saturday, a day of doing nothing. My mom and Jack were out off town this weekend to visit Jack his parents. Chloe didn't go with them. I took my glasses from my nightstand and putted them on. I normally wear contact lenses but nobody except Tyler would come over today so I didn't bother to do them in. I was still wearing a sleeping short and my bra. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head. I wasn't wearing any make-up so the few freckles I had were visible. Tyler always says that he think it's cute but he always wants me to wear make-up and to dress all up if we are going outside. He tells me it's for his 'publicity' but I think he just doesn't want to be seen with me as I don't wear make-up or sexy clothes. I walked out of my room to eat something, on the moment I walked out off my room Chloe came out of hers that was right in front of mine. ''Good morning little sis.'' Chloe said with a yawn. Her hair was messy and she was wearing a beige satin robe. ''Good morning.'' I replied as I followed her into the kitchen. ''Want any cereal?'' Chloe asked as she tool the box out of the cabinet. ''Yeah.'' I simply answered as I took two bowls and two spoons for us. I putted them on the table as Chloe poured the cereal and the milk into the bowls.

''What are your plans for today?'' I asked as we sat down on the couch and turned the television on. ''Eddie is coming over.'' Chloe informed me as she stuffed some cereal into her mouth. I don't know why but Chloe didn't really sounded trilled by that fact. ''Something wrong with you and Eddie?'' I asked as I glanced over to her. ''No, he is just so clingy.'' Chloe stated. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked her with a chuckle. ''Well he just wants to spend every minute with me. He calls me everyday. He always so sweet.'' Chloe said as she finished her bowl. ''You make it sound like that is a bad thing. I wish Tyler would call me everyday or wanted to spend every minute with me.'' I retorted but Chloe just scoffed at my remark. ''Believe me little sis. It's better to have a boyfriend who keeps his distance.'' Chloe told me as she stood up from the couch and gave me her bowl. ''Will you do the dishes for me? Eddie is gonna be here any minute and I need to do my make-up, my hair and getting dressed.'' Chloe stated. ''Yeah, Tyler will be here soon. Maybe we can grab lunch the four of us?'' I asked as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. ''Yeah. I'll ask Eddie.'' With that Chloe disappeared into the hallway. I didn't get lately. She has a boyfriend everyone would dream of. He brings her flowers, compliments her, doesn't expect anything for her, makes time for her and still is she complaining! I wished Tyler would do that all for me. Not that Tyler is a bad boyfriend or anything? He just... he just doesn't put so much effort in our relationship as Eddie does in that of him and Chloe. I turned the radio on and sang along with the lyrics of 'Made in the U.S.A.' from Demi Lovato as I did the dishes. I heard a knock on the front door so I assumed it was Tyler.

When I opened the door I was a little surprised to see Eddie standing there. Well not that surprised since Chloe told me he would come over. Eddie looked at me like he had seen a ghost. ''Is something wrong?'' I asked him a little confused. Eddie snapped out of his thought and shook his head. ''No, of course not.'' Eddie smiled. I did a step to the side so that Eddie could enter. ''Chloe is getting ready. She's in her bedroom.'' I informed him as I closed the door behind him, I didn't get Chloe with that every time Eddie would come over the make-up was plastered on her face while Eddie aways told her she looked beautiful without the make-up but to be honest I think he has never seen Chloe without any make-up. ''Oh, I'll wait here.'' Eddie answered me with a lazy smile. I walked back into the kitchen to finish up the dishes as 'I love the way you lie' started to play. I sang along with the lyrics and forgot that Eddie Duran was standing right behind. ''_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie._'' I sang along when the rap part came Eddie started to rap along with the lyrics. That's when it hits me I was singing in front of Eddie freaking Duran. But on that moment I didn't really care. I just laughed continued singing with Eddie as we danced on the rhythm of the music.

''Well you definitely should preform together.'' The voice of Tyler made me jump. Tyler stood there leaning against the counter with a smug smirk on his face. I didn't even hear or seen him come in. ''Damn babe!'' I yelled out as I placed my hand on my chest to steady the beating of my heart. ''I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you.'' Tyler said with a chuckle as he walked to me and placed his hands on my hips. ''Of course.'' I stated as I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tyler gave me light smile before bending down and kissing my lips. He pulled away and pecked my lips one more time before letting go of the grip he had on my hips. ''Eddie! How are you doing?'' Tyler asked as they did that 'hand-bro-shake-thing'. ''Good good just waiting for Chloe.'' Eddie answered him. If on cue Chloe walked into the kitchen. Her hair was curly, her make-up was done and she wore a light blue short dress. ''Hi baby.'' Chloe greeted Eddie as she attacked his lips. Tyler raised his eyebrow and gave me a funny look at Chloe her action. I just rolled my eyes and took his hand leading him into my bedroom.

When I closed my bedroom door I could see Tyler his face expression change. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I sat down on my bed. ''I come here while I'm supposed to learn my text for the next shooting and you're here dancing with Eddie and you're wearing that! That's what's wrong!'' Tyler yelled but he tried to keep his voice down so Eddie or Chloe couldn't hear him. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I mentally face palmed myself as I saw I was just wearing a bra and a sleep short. ''Babe.'' I breathed as I stood up and walked over to him. ''Chloe and I ate and I came just out of my bed, I was doing the dishes and I totally forgot what I was wearing. I'm sorry.'' I apologized as I wrapped my arms around his middle but Tyler just scoffed. ''Don't be mad.'' I pouted as I leaned my chin against his chest and looked up to him. Since I'm dating Tyler this is the first time I noticed how much shorted I really was. Tyler gave me a light grin as he looked down at me. ''You're just lucky, you look extremely hot.'' Tyler stated before he cupped my cheeks and kissed my lips roughly. He pushed his tongue inside of my mouth and let his hands travel to my butt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso while we were still kissing each other. Tyler walked over to my bed and laid me on it as he climbed on top of me. I pulled his T-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. Tyler pulled my sleep shorts off relieving my red laced panties that matched the bra I was wearing. I switched out positions so I was on top of Tyler. I pushed his jeans off along with his boxer and smirked a little as I sat on top of Tyler. He returned my smirk as he unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere into my room.

**Eddie's POV**

''Mate, let me sleep!'' Ian yelled as I turned the lights on in the living room. ''Dude you know that I have a guest room, right?'' I asked as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch where Ian was laying. ''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Ian replied as he slowly sat up. ''How long are you staying in town?'' I asked my best friend as I sat down besides him. ''I don't know a couple of days probably.'' Ian answered me nonchalantly. ''What are the plans for today?'' Ian asked as he stood up. ''I'm going to Chloe.'' I stated as I followed Ian into the kitchen. ''Is her hot sister home?'' Ian asked as he raised an eyebrow and made himself a cup of coffee. ''First of all her name is Loren and yeah I think Tyler will be there too.'' I replied his I sat down on the kitchen counter. ''I don't get it why you're dating Chloe as she has a sister like that.'' Ian said in a dreamy way. ''Dude we aren't gonna argue about this again.'' I warned him. Well at some point he was right, I mean Chloe was hot but Loren was truly beautiful even without make-up on she could take every guy his breath away. ''Alright, alright. Why is she dating Tyler anyway?'' Ian mumbled under his breath. ''Tyler isn't that bad. He's just a little full of himself. That's all.'' I replied. ''So is you girlfriend.'' Ian retorted. ''Whatever.'' I replied as I jumped off the counter. ''I'm heading to Chloe!'' I yelled as I walked out off the kitchen. ''Say hi to Loren for me!'' Ian yelled after me as I closed the front door.

After ten minutes I arrived at Chloe's house in the valley. I got out off my car and knocked on the door a few moments later the door flew open. Loren stood there with a friendly smile plastered on her face. I've to admit on that moment I was totally checking her out. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a red laced bra relieving her pierced belly button and a sleep short, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore her glasses. I don't know why but somehow I thought Loren was mind blowing. ''Is something wrong?'' Loren asked confused. Yeah I was staring like a moron of course she thought something was wrong. ''No, no of course not.'' I quickly replied with a smile that Loren immediately returned. ''Chloe is getting ready. She's in her bedroom.'' Loren informed me as she walked into the kitchen. ''Oh, I'll wait here.'' I told her as I followed her. 'I love the way you lie' started to play. Loren moved her hips on the rhythm of the music as she started to sing along. I was a little shocked at first. Her voice was truly beautiful. I couldn't help it but rapped along with Eminem and Loren. Loren laughed a little but continued singing. ''Well you definitely should preform together.'' The voice of Tyler made Loren jump and to be honest I jumped a little as well I was so caught up in the song that I hadn't heard or seen Tyler come in.

''Damn babe!'' Loren yelled out as she placed her hand on her chest to steady the beating of her heart. ''I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you.'' Tyler said with a chuckle as he walked to Loren and placed his hands on her hips. ''Of course.'' Loren stated as she rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tyler gave leaned down and kissed Loren. ''Eddie! How are you doing?'' Tyler asked as they pulled away and Tyler walked up to me. ''Good good just waiting for Chloe.'' I answered him. If on cue Chloe walked into the kitchen. Her hair was curly, her make-up was done and she wore a light blue short dress. ''Hi baby.'' Chloe greeted me as she attacked my lips. I gladly returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around Chloe her waist. ''You look gorgeous'' I stated as we pulled back. ''Well thank you.'' Chloe replied with a little laugh as she pulled me in again. I tightened my hold on her as she depended our kiss a little. We walked over to the couch without breaking our kiss. I sat down on the couch with Chloe on my lap.

I love Chloe, I really do. But sometimes I have the feeling she isn't it for me. She is truly gorgeous, sweet, friendly and I can go on and on with that sort of stuff but I just think she doesn't love me as much as I love her. She doesn't put so much effort in our relationship as I do. The only thing she wants to do is shopping or going out for dinner while I want a movie night for just the two of us. As Chloe and I still were kissing on the couch we heard a loud moan coming out of the hallway. I pulled back and gave Chloe a questioning look. ''That's just Loren and Tyler. Don't worry in an hour they'll be done.'' Chloe explained me casually. ''Loren asked if we wanted to join her and Tyler for lunch. You okay with that?'' Chloe asked as she got off of my lap. ''Yeah. Good for me.'' I replied as Chloe walked into the hall. ''Loren! Tyler! Wrap it up! I'm hungry!'' Chloe yelled as she banged with her fist on Loren her bedroom door.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter for updates dates, information about stories and etc... : _FfLeentje_**

**_~Much Love Leen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I have a lot of explaining to do... Well my explanation is: I can't miss you guys! It's really depressing not writing ;D I loved all the sweet reviews, all the PM's and of course I love you all! I made another chaper of My sister's perfect life. I hope you all like it! Of course I will update my other stories too, I just don't know when. I have a lot on my mind and life sucks sometimes but I'll survive ;) ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Loren! Tyler! Wrap it up! I'm hungry!'' I heard Chloe yelled as she banged with her fists against my door. ''Just ignore her.'' Tyler moaned. ''I heard that Tyler!'' Chloe yelled again. I chuckled a little bit as I collapsed on top of Tyler. ''Well I have to admit I'm hungry too after this.'' Tyler said a little out of breath as he kissed me on the top of my head. ''Of course.'' I grinned as I got out off bed and collected my underwear. ''Make yourself look nice babe.'' Tyler told me as I almost was in the bathroom. I turned around and shot him a weird look. ''For dinner. The paparazzi are gonna be everywhere. You know.'' Tyler explained me as he pulled on his boxer. ''Oh, okay.'' I replied as I closed the bathroom door. I took a quick shower before I pulled on a red strapless dress and matching red pumps. I straightened my hair, did my make-up, putted my contacts in and was ready to go. I quickly glanced into the mirror to look at my reflection. The girl standing there wasn't the real me. I liked the clothes but it wasn't something I would wear. My make-up was way to much. I just looked like Chloe. Well not that was a bad thing it just wasn't a Loren thing.

''Finally! You're ready!'' Chloe exclaimed as she stood up from the couch. Tyler stood up as well and walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. ''You look so hot.'' Tyler whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss on my lips. ''Jesus! You guys just had sex and you're eating each other again!'' Chloe yelled out. ''Chloe!'' I hissed as I pulled away from Tyler, who just had an amused on his face. ''Where are we going for lunch?'' I asked as I took my black leather jacket. ''Rumor.'' Chloe and Tyler replied at the same time. ''Guys can't we go to Aroma or something?'' I asked with a groan as I pulled on my jacket. ''Why?'' Chloe asked with an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes. ''Because there will be paparazzi at Rumor for Tyler and Eddie but in Aroma no one will notice them. I just want a quiet lunch.'' I simply explained. ''I agree with Loren.'' Eddie spoke up as he stood up from the couch and walked up to where we stood. ''Well good for you.'' Chloe snapped at Eddie. I was a little taken back from that and I could see Eddie was too. ''C'mon let's go to Rumor.'' Chloe cheered in her happy voice as she opened the front door and walked out off the house with Tyler following her closely behind. ''Rumor it is.'' I muttered under my breath as Eddie and I walked out off the house as well. ''We'll survive.'' Eddie whispered with a little chuckle so only I could hear. I looked up to him and gave him a kind smile as I stepped in the back of the SUV Eddie had called.

After a ten minutes we arrived at Rumor and like predicted the paparazzi was everywhere. ''This is why I hate to go out off the house.'' I stated as I looked out off the window. ''Don't be a baby Lo.'' Chloe said as she rolled her eyes, opened the door of the SUV and stepped out followed by Tyler. ''Can we still go to Aroma?'' I asked jokingly to Eddie as I stepped out off the car with Eddie behind me. Chloe and Tyler were already posing and smiling. As soon as Eddie and I got out off the car the the paparazzi went crazy. They started snapping pictures of me and Eddie as we walked so quick as we could into Rumor. ''Where is Ty and Chloe?'' I asked Eddie as we stopped in the hall of Rumor. ''Smiling at the paps.'' Eddie joked. ''Well that's gonna take a while.'' I joked back. ''Loren, can I ask you something?'' Eddie asked a little hesitated as he scratched the back of his head. ''Yeah of course.'' I told him with a smile as I leaned back against the wall in the hall. ''Has Chloe said anything to you recently about our relationship?'' Eddie asked me nervously and on cue Tyler and Chloe walked into Rumor with the smile plastered on their faces. To be honest I was glad that they walked in I really didn't know how I had to answer that question. Eddie shot me a sad smile as we walked further into Rumor. We seated ourself on a table and ordered our food. Eddie his question flew around in my mind. Yeah of course Chloe had told me a lot about her relationship with Eddie. We were sisters for something. She had told me how she hated it that he called her everyday, that he was too concerned and that he always wanted to stay in the penthouse while she wanted to go out and stuff like that. But I couldn't tell him that, right?

''Loren? Babe?'' Tyler his voice pulled me out off my thoughts. ''Yeah?'' I answered him as I snapped my head to him. ''You zoned out.'' Tyler said with a chuckle before he carried on his conversation with my sister. ''Are you okay?'' Eddie asked with a little concern in his voice. I actually thought it was really sweet of him. ''Yeah of course, just a lot on my mind lately.'' I told him with a light smile. We were finishing dinner as my phone vibrated. I saw I had a text from mom. ''We are home. Where are you guys?'' Chloe and I read out loud at the same time. I looked up to her and saw she had her phone in her hands as well. ''Why are they home already?'' Chloe groaned as she shove her phone back in her purse. ''I thought they wouldn't be home until tomorrow.'' I answered her as I stood up. ''Where are you going?'' Chloe asked as she raised an eyebrow. ''I'm going home, I haven't seen mom and Jack in three days.'' I informed her. Tyler and Eddie stood up as well. Chloe groaned lightly before she followed us out off the restaurant the paps were still there, snapping pictures of the four of us getting in the SUV.

''Here are my girls.'' My mom cheered happily as Chloe and I walked into the house with Tyler and Eddie behind us. My mom pulled me in one of her suffocating hugs. ''How was the trip?'' I asked as I pulled back from my mom and walked up to Jack to give him a hug. Chloe just said down on one of the kitchen chairs without saying a polite hello to mom or her dad. ''It was really nice.'' Jack answered me with a smile. ''Where were you guys?'' Jack asked as we pulled away and sat down in front of Chloe. ''We went to Rumor for lunch.'' Eddie replied kindly. ''Oh, that's nice.'' Jack commented. ''Don't act like you care.'' Chloe snapped to her dad. ''Chloe!'' My mom hissed as she shot Chloe a stern look. ''What?'' Chloe shrugged.

''Oh, Loren. There is a letter for you on the counter.'' Jack informed me without taking his eyes off Chloe. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the letter off the counter. I opened the letter as I saw it was one from Brown. ''I got accepted!'' I yelled out as I walked up to my mom and showed her the letter. ''That's great!'' My mom squealed as she pulled me in a hug. Jack stood up as well and took the letter out of my mom's hands and read it carefully. Jack his smile grew wider. ''You did it!'' Jack stated proudly as he pulled me in a hug as well. ''Congrats babe.'' Tyler said without even standing up from his seat. I shot him my best fake smile. I could tell Eddie noticed because he was the one who stood up and pulled me in a tight hug. ''Congratulations Loren, I knew you could do it.'' Eddie whispered softly in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock! And because I got some really sweet reviews I got inspired and started writing and didn't stop until I finished this chapter! I have to admit a review from a guest gave me a really good idea for this chapter! So thank you guest ;) I really don't know what I would do without you guys! Your reviews and PM's mean the world to me... I'm happy I have amazing readers like you guys. ~Much Love Leen.**_

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Thank you.'' I whispered back to Eddie as I tightened my grip around him. After a few seconds we pulled away and Eddie gave me a bright smile before returning to his seat next to Chloe. I saw Tyler sending me and Eddie a death glare. I'm pretty sure it was because of Eddie hugged me but I couldn't care less. Tyler stood up and without a warning he slammed his lips on mine. Grabbing my waist pulling me closer to his body. Normally I would gladly accept a kiss from Tyler but this time it felt forced and unreal. To be honest I was a little mad at him. He had to see Eddie hug me and become jealous first before he would stand up and come over to me. I pushed myself away from Tyler to see Chloe rolling her eyes and Eddie giving me a weird look while my mom and Jack just looked at each other with same disapproving look on their faces. I walked into my room without saying another word to anyone. I stopped when I passed the mirror to look at myself. I shook my head in disgust and walked into my bathroom. I wiped the make-up off my face and got out off my red dress. I took a black jeans and a pink sweatshirt with _Paris _written on it in black letters. I pulled the clothes on and looked back to my reflection in the mirror. There was Loren again. The Loren I knew and not the one covered with make-up. I seated myself on my bed leaning against the bedpost, crossing my legs over each other. I took the little diary underneath my pillow and unlocked it.

_''Some girls don't know how lucky they are with their boyfriends, some girls will never be happy with what they have. I just wished I could show them how lucky they are with what they have.''_

I wrote in the little diary. I don't even know why I wrote that. Well maybe I did but I pushed the feeling away. Maybe I was one of those girls. I was lucky to have Tyler right? You of course I was lucky I mean. He can be sweet and caring. I sighed and locked the diary again. My bedroom door flew open as I quickly shove it back underneath my pillow. ''What the hell Loren!'' Tyler said in an angry tone as he slammed the door shut behind him. ''What?'' I asked slightly irritated. ''Don't act stupid Lo.'' Tyler said as he walked closer to where I was sitting and clenched his hands into fists. ''What is your problem?'' I asked annoyed as I stood up from my bed, not wanting a fight but not backing down from it either. ''You know what my problem is!'' Tyler almost yelled. I could tell he tried to keep his voice down.

''Do you mean your stupid jealousy about nothing or do you mean my girlfriend just got accepted in the school she always dreamed of and I just say congrats without even bothering to stand up and make her feel you don't care problem?!'' I yelled back the only difference was that I didn't tried to keep my voice down. ''I stood up and you just pushed me away like I'm nothing!'' Tyler yelled. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. ''You stood up because Eddie did!'' I yelled back frustrated. ''You can be so childish sometimes! I don't even get it why I'm still your boyfriend!'' Tyler yelled. His words made me freeze. Did he just meant what he said? ''Maybe you have to search for another girlfriend than.'' I said quietly as I turned my head to the left so he couldn't see the tears that were forming in my eyes. ''Lo, I didn't mean it like that.'' Tyler said softly as he reached out his hands to touch my arm. ''Yeah, you never do.'' I said in a harsher tone than before as I yanked my arm away. I pushed past him and walked out off my bedroom door into the living room with Tyler trailing behind me. ''Lo, c'mon...'' Tyler pleaded. ''Leave me alone. Maybe you're right.'' I exclaimed. I could feel everyone staring at us. ''Just leave it alone.'' I said barely above a whisper as I walked out off the door and slammed it behind me.

**Eddie's POV**

''Just leave it alone.'' Loren said to Tyler in a soft tone before walking out off the house. ''What happened?'' Chloe asked with a confused look. Tyler didn't bother to answer he just got out off the house as well. ''I never liked Tyler for Loren.'' Nora said softly to Jack as she leaned a little against him. ''Don't act like Loren is so easy to live with.'' Chloe snapped at her parents. ''Don't talk about your sister like that!'' Jack defended Loren. ''She isn't even my sister.'' Chloe argued back. I saw the hurt in Nora's eyes as the words left Chloe's mouth. ''Babe.'' I said quietly to her in an attempt to make her apologize. ''What! It's the truth!'' Chloe exclaimed as she stood up and pushed the chair back causing it almost fall down on the ground. Chloe stomped back into her room without saying another word to anyone. I sighed and stood up as well. ''I'm sorry.'' I apologized in Chloe her place. Nora and Jack shrugged. ''We're used to it.'' Jack said with a sigh as he and Nora sat down on the couch. I walked into the hallway and knocked softly on Chloe her bedroom door. ''Leave me alone!'' Chloe yelled from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open. Chloe sat on her desk checking her twitter. I stood behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. ''What's wrong?'' I asked as I kissed the top of her head. ''Nothing.'' Chloe scoffed as she shook my hands off her shoulders. ''Okay as you say so. I'm gonna head home.'' I told her as I knelt down besides her. ''What you want.'' Chloe answered me without taking her gaze off her laptop screen. I kissed her cheek and stood up walking out off the house after I said goodbye to Nora and Jack.

I had a feeling that I needed to talk to Loren. I don't know why. Loren was just easy to talk to and to be honest I was a little worried about her. She looked really sad when she left the house. I got a pretty good idea of where she could be. When I just started dating Chloe I went to the hills to over think a few things and one night Loren was sitting there leaning against the tree. She told me how she used to come there with her dad. We agreed to share the place and keep it a secret between the two of us. I parked my car at the bottom of the hill and I saw Loren her car standing a little further. I got out off the car and walked up the hill. Loren stood there looking at the view. ''Are you okay?'' I asked as I walked up to her and stood besides her. ''Yeah. I think I just ended my relationship with Tyler.'' She breathed out with a sniff. ''Come here.'' I told her softly as I wrapped my arms around her. Loren buried her face in the crook of my neck as she let her tears flow. ''Shh.. It's gonna be alright.'' I said barely above whisper as I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Follow me on twitter to stay tuned ;D ( _FfLeentje_ )**


End file.
